Snow White and the 7 Horny Dwarfs
by iamthameesh
Summary: Snow White isn't as innocent as you think she is. Find out what she does.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Well maybe some of them, but I don't own Snow White or the 7 dwarfs. I just changed their personality things a little. Haha.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic.. so if it sux.. too bad..  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful mindless brat named Snow White. Her mother, the beautiful Queen Cotton, was a whore. Her mother taught her everything she needed to know about life. Unfortunately, all her mother knew was prostitution. Yup! Total whore!  
  
The thing is, when the King, Bubbles, was still young, he was a wild teenage prince. A tall handsome prince, with nice hair, pretty blues eyes, and his muscular body. He would turn guys gay because of his hot looks. And the ladies well, they were all over him, obviously.  
  
Like most teenage guys, they like to go out and chill. Bubbles would disguise him and go to stripper bars. That's when he saw Her. The One. He was flattered by her beauty, and the graceful gestures she makes when she dances. He decided to invite her over for a drink, and they've been together ever since. Yes, Cotton was obviously made the Queen. Duh.  
  
But her mother died from being fucked too much. Yes, it was his fault. All his fault. He 'just' had to get that enlargement. How she died doesn't matter, its obvious if you read the last line. Their child was Snow White, [if you haven't gotten it yet].  
  
After his queen died, he went in search for another woman worthy of her place. He searched the whole kingdom when he came upon a fair maiden talking to a chicken. His search was over, he found her. She was made his queen the next day. Snow White didn't care. Her parents were always screwing and everything. They barely cared about her. But she did spend some time with her mom. So that's how she learned all about prostitution.  
  
Now Snow White is still a whore. If she wasn't a princess she wouldn't be wearing any clothing. She was nice and innocent most of the time. You never know when she was feeling turned on. A flowerpot could turn her on. Totally!  
  
Her step mom Yulisis was pure hearted soul. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Even thought the king barely spent time with his daughter, you know, between his wife and stuff he had to take care of, he decided to make it up to her to give her whatever she need.  
  
When her step mom moved in, Snow White took advantage of her right away. Now you know, not only was Snow White a whore, she a typical bitch too. The king gave Snow White more power than the queen would ever have. If her step mom didn't obey her, she would be banned from the kingdom forever.  
  
Snow White couldn't stand her stepmother's goodness. She ran away into the woods. No one ever paid attention to her, so no one noticed she was gone. Her step mom, Yulisis, was a goddess, so she watched over her. Yulisis was the only one who ever cared about her. She had the power to see all, through her magic mirror.  
  
"Mirror Mirror of the wall, would you not tell me where my beloved Snow White is?" she would ask everyday. "She is in the woods my queen," the mirror would respond.  
  
One day, Snow White came upon a bar, in the middle of the woods. She went in tired and hungry, and hoped to find a place to stay. She ordered a jug of beer and drank it all by herself. The 7 dwarfs who happened to live nearby were flattered by her beauty and came up to her.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" said Happy. "Nothing," she replied. "So, where are you staying tonight?" asked Doc. "Who are you little men?" she asked. "Uh, we're uh.oh shucks." said Bashful blushing his ass off. "I think you're perty." "Why thank you," she said. "Shuddap! Why don't ja?! I need mah sleep!" said Sleepy. "Speaking of sleep, I need a place to sleep myself. I must get going now, I have to find a place to stay,"  
  
Dopey gets horny. He may be Dopey, but he is intelligent.  
  
"Why don't ja stay with us?" asked Sneezy happily. He sneezes all over Snow White.  
  
"Um.. ew. Are you sure? If you don't sneeze all over me, I'm sure it'll be okay," she replied. " eh.. women! Pa-tooey!" snapped Grumpy. "Yes, Yes, stay with us!" said Doc. "Yes! Stay with us!" they all said at the same time [except Grumpy of course]  
  
So, they led her to their little cabin. On their way, everyone was counting their money. Dopey was about to pass out because his dick was growing like.. FAST! They agreed on an amount. It was for the pleasure they would have that night. Dopey thought of it.  
  
When they finally got to the cabin, they sat Snow White down and made her comfortable. They didn't know how to start, so they nudged Dopey, and he came out to speak.  
  
"This is very uncomfortable for us. But we have all talked, and we all decided that you're a hot chick, and we want to fuck you." "Really?! I wanted to fuck you too! Your size totally turns me on! So when's it going to start?" she asked eagerly. "Well, anytime you want, and we'll even pay you for it," said Dopey. "That's great!" she said. "Now you have a choice, do you want to fuck us all at once, or do you want to fuck us one at a time?" asked Dopey. "Gee, I don't know. What do you think?" she asked. "Let's have a vote then. All in favor to fuck all at once, say I."  
  
Two of them raised their hands, with the other hand over their private areas."  
  
"Okaaaay. All in favor to fuck one at a time, say I."  
  
The rest of them raised their hands. "So it is decided, we all get fucked individually. One a night, we don't want our princess to get too tired." He smiled at her.  
  
Dopey was up first that night, since he arranged this whole thing. He was practically less than half the size of her. "Okay, fuck me," she said lying there totally naked. "I thought that was your job. Oh well, as long as I get fucked" said Dopey. He pulled down his pants and stood on the bed. She leaned closer to his dick and started suck on it. Dopey leaned his head back and started to groan. "Woweee!" He ripped her bra and started to massage her tits. He then started to suck on one of them. He felt her nipples get tense on his tongue. He did the same treatment to the other one. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed his dwag in her. Yes, he was in her. He started to get very hard, and ejaculate. "You know, girls pussy are hairier than I thought they would be," he said. She felt the surge of energy go through her body. Dopey started grunting while pulling it in and out numerous of times.  
  
Through the middle of it all, Yulisis was watching. She knew her mother was a whore, but she didn't think a young lady like Snow White should become one. After all, she WAS a princess. She teleported into the cabin, where the other dwarfs were spazzing out. When she mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, the dwarfs almost grew tits. They freaked like hell and started to run around. Dopey and Snow White didn't hear because they were too busy.  
  
"Where is the princess?!" she demanded to know. "Upstairs! Upstairs! Please don't hurt us!" they all said. "You pathetic fools, I ain gonna hurt chu." At that, she teleported upstairs, and knocked on the door.  
  
"WHO THA HELL IS IT?! YOU KNOW WE'RE BUSY!" yelled Dopey.  
  
"OPEN UP OR ELSE!" "GET A LIFE!"  
  
She knocked down the door with her powerful.. er.. powers.. and saw her stepdaughter and a shorty naked together.. on a bed.. in the same room.  
  
"Young lady! Exactly WHAT do you think you're doing?!" "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? WHAT THA HELL YOU DOING HERE YOU BITCH!" yelled Snow White. "You are to come home with me immediately!" "NO!" "YES!" "MAKE ME!"  
  
The Queen transported herself and her stepdaughter back to the castle.  
  
The princess was wearing nothing but her silk thong and her see thru bra. They bowed before King.  
  
"Your Highness. Your daughter has been out in the woods, in a cabin, where she was screwing a dwarf." "I can see that, I'm not dumb. She's naked for goodness sake!" said the King.  
  
The Queen put clothes on her. Using her magic powers of course.  
  
"Woah! How did you do that?!" said the king frantically. "I'm a Goddess you fool! Anyway, enough about that. Lets get back to your daughter." "Yes, Yes. Who were you screwing?"  
  
"Dwarfs" "Dwarfs?! Which one?!"  
  
"Er.. I think his name was Dopey or sumthing."  
  
"YOU SCREWED DOPEY?! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT BASTARD HAS AIDS!" "Oh. Okay. Can I go now?" "Yes, Yes. Go On."  
  
And then Snow White dies a few days later. Poor slut. 


End file.
